How to love and make love
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: Kim has a question and she finally decides to pay the school counselor a visit. She asks her question and the answer is everything she had wanted. KIGO


**New story... One-shot.. M-rated.. **

**Just a short story I made up in 20 minutes .. so Don't expect TOO much!**

**Don't own Kim Possible.. and ah.. what the hell you know how it goes..**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**How to love and make love.**

The school bell sounded signaling yet another end of a school day. Most of the students were free to go home now but not Kim Possible. She, as head cheerleader, had to stay at school for cheerleading practice. Just like her teammates she had to stay at school for an extra hour. Today was one of those days and for the first time ever she didn't mind going to cheerleading practice.

Today was the day that they could practice in their new outfits. It didn't have the traditional purple and yellow colors anymore. The skirt was black with white and red and the top matched it with the same colors. Kim was glad with the new uniforms, she thought they looked a lot better then the old ones.

_Finally something new._ She thought as she made her way to the girl's locker room. The only thing or better said only person she didn't want to deal with was Bonnie. The girl was always a bitch and that was the harsh truth. Even though Kim had learned to live with it she sometimes felt the need to just strangle the girl.

"She'd be less annoying if she didn't have a mouth." Kim muttered as she strolled into the empty locker room. She was always the first one to enter and the first one to exit. Though at the end of practice she was always the last one to enter and the last one to exit. _That's what you get for being the head cheerleader._ She thought as she dumped her bag on the floor. She gathered her uniform and quickly stripped her clothes.

Before she dressed herself in the new uniform she checked it one more time. With a big smile she dressed herself, first small shorts then the skirt that hid the shorts and last but not least the matching top. She moved around a bit loving the feel of the new uniform. It seemed less heavy and it gave her more freedom to move around. She moved to the gym and after several minutes the rest of the squad came strolling in to the gym as well.

"Okay, ready everybody?" Kim asked clapping in her hands. She got a few nods in respond and took her position.

"We're going to do the routine we did yesterday only a bit quicker." She announced and everybody took their positions.

"Let's do it flawless this time!" She shouted. The routine started and soon girls were being thrown into the air and were busy doing cartwheels through out the entire gym. With one last flip backwards Kim landed on top of the pyramid and the routine was complete. It was the first time it went flawless and she couldn't stop smiling about it. Even the fact that Bonnie hadn't made any comments was a miracle. The girl had been quiet throughout the entire practice and Kim just couldn't get any happier.

"Well done! You all did a great job today! The routine went completely flawless!" She announced throughout the entire gym. The squad cheered because of their flawless routine and Kim told them they could change. She sat down on one of the many benches and let out a sigh. It wasn't a happy sigh even though she was quite happy with how everything had gone that day. It was because something was bothering her and she had a question she was dying to ask. She had doubts about asking it because it was a very personal question.

"What's with the long face?" Bonnie's voice sounded suddenly.

"Nothing just some complications." Kim muttered in reply.

"Oh boohoo the great Kim Possible has problems. The school pays for a counselor so you can actually talk and ask questions, you know that right?" Bonnie asked sarcastically.

"Yeah I do." Kim replied.

"Well go get some advice then. Better yet… don't! It'll make you feel worse and that way I can take over the squad." She said narrowing her eyes and grinning evilly.

"Well that won't be necessary Bon Bon because I'll be just fine." Kim replied and Bonnie just walked off with a huff. Kim rolled her eyes as she watched the girl walk off. The reason she hadn't gone to the counselor yet was because she thought her question was too embarrassing. She didn't have a problem with the counselor herself. The woman, whom she knew quite well, was actually quite nice. Though she did have an evil and unfriendly past_. I can't ask her that!_ Kim thought as she got up. She considered the option over and over again but she was too embarrassed to actually do something.

She went to the locker room and found it empty. She was yet again the last one to leave and personally she didn't care. It gave her the time to think and she loved the silence. She hadn't even noticed that it was getting late. Normally she would've been home already but today was different. She was too preoccupied with the question that was wandering around in her head.

"You've got to ask the counselor Possible." Kim said to herself. She took a deep breath, grabbed her bag and walked out of the locker room. She didn't change into her normal clothes because she had to hurry. The counselor stayed at school until half-passed 5 and it was already a quarter passed 5. Kim quickly made her way to the counselor's office and came to a stop in front of the door. On her way there she had already made up her mind. She was definitely going to ask her question no matter what.

"Okay here goes nothing." She said as she exhaled deeply. She knocked on the door and heard a voice say she could enter. She opened the door and stepped inside the small office. She looked at the back of the counselor's chair and just closed the door. The chair turned around and the person in it faced her.

"Princess, smashing outfit."

"Miss Go." Kim replied ignoring the comment about her cheerleading outfit.

"Why so formal Kimmie? You know me and I know you, just call me Shego." Said woman replied with her usual grin on her face.

"You're the counselor of my school I can't call you Shego." Kim hissed.

"Nobody can hear you so what's the big deal?" Shego asked lightly. Kim didn't know what to say Shego had a point there.

"Seeeee nothing will happen if you call me Shego." Kim sighed in defeat and just went with it.

"Okay, Shego." She muttered and said woman just smirked at her.

"So Kimmie what can I do for you?" Shego said leaning forward on her desk, her hands clasped together. Kim looked away and her face turned a bright red_. Okay it's now or never Kim._ She thought to herself.

"I want to know h-how.. to.. well.. make.. uhm.. love." Kim stuttered shyly. Shego's eyes widened slightly before she gave the girl a naughty look.

"Oh that's an interesting question." She said and she wiggled her eyebrows a bit. She cleared her throat and got to her feet. Kim followed her movements and Shego stopped right in front of her. She leaned back against her desk, slightly sitting on it to support herself.

"Well a man has a penis and when he's horny he finds a girl to stick it in." Shego started with a big grin on her face.

"No! That's.. that's not what I'm talking about." Kim muttered.

"Oh do you mean foreplay?" Shego asked.

"Well not really.. it's just that… well.. what if it isn't with a man?" Kim asked and she looked everywhere except at Shego. Said woman stared at the red head with shock in her eyes. She folded her arms in front of her chest and kept looking at Kim.

"You want to know how to make love to a woman?" She questioned in disbelief and she watched Kim nod in reply. She was actually stunned and couldn't help but mutter a soft whoa. Kim looked up at her, her face bright red and she quickly regained her posture. She grinned at the girl and quickly sat back down in her chair.

"So what is it you want to know?" Shego asked wearing the same grin on her face.

"Well I don't know what to do and how will she react?" Kim questioned with big eyes. Shego's eyes narrowed a bit as she thought about it. She herself wasn't straight so she knew exactly what to do and how to do it. Yet explaining it was something she had never done before.

"You came to the right person. Being a lesbian really helps me out in this case." Shego stated and this time it was Kim's turn to stare in shock. She had never thought that Shego was a lesbian. She seemed so feminine and she even thought that Shego had been dating Drakken.

"Yes I am a lesbian, you didn't think I was because you were thinking about the stereo type manly lesbian." Shego explained seeing the shock in Kim's eyes. _Guess I was wrong._ Kim thought.

"Are you a lesbian Kimmie?" Shego questioned.

"Yes I am." Kim replied even though she wasn't fully out of the closet yet.

"Well let's start with the most basic okay?"

"Okay."

"First of all making love is something you have to do slowly. So after you've seduced the girl you have your eye on you start slowly. You start with soft, lingering kisses everywhere but especially her neck. It's very sensitive and kissing her there will certainly ignite something within her. Then you end your path of lingering kisses at her mouth, you kiss her passionately and believe me she'll kiss back." Shego explained and she almost laughed out loud when she saw Kim looking and listening intently.

"You break the kiss gently and you can, if you want to, catch her bottom lip with your teeth lightly. You pull on it slightly careful not to hurt her and release it. Most of the times she'll dive in and start a new kiss, this means she's up for a bit more but keep it slow. You guide her to the place you want her to be; mostly it's the bedroom. You give her a short sweet kiss and you slowly start working on her clothes. Kiss every piece of skin that is revealed and it will drive her crazy." Shego stopped and Kim snapped out of her concentration.

"Don't stop." She whispered and Shego chuckled lightly.

"You don't shed all of her clothes, you leave her in her underwear. That way you can give her the chance to stop you or to start working on your clothes. If she starts undressing you, you let her do it. You help her if needed and just enjoy her touch. Most of the time she'll leave you in your underwear as well. Once you're in your underwear you take the lead. You slowly push her down on the bed and gently crawl on top of her." Another pause and Kim was yet again listening intently.

"What happens next?" She asked feeling her mouth getting dry.

"Next? The next thing you mustn't screw up. You start kissing her; you kiss your way down her body. You start at her jaw, and then you go down to her neck, swiftly followed by the collarbone and down to her bra. You stop there and you bring your hand up. You place it on her collarbone and gently move your hand over her body down to her thigh. She'll arch into your touch as you do so, encouraging you to go on. That's when you kiss your way down from underneath her bra. You slowly trail down placing light kisses on her now heated skin."

"Can I have some water?" Kim asked interrupting Shego's sensational explanation.

"Of course." Shego replied and she got up to get some water for the red head. Kim ran a shaking hand through her hair and shook her head a bit. The explanation was really getting to her and she couldn't help but picture every little thing Shego described. She felt hot and she knew that she was sweating. _It's only an explanation for Christ's sake._ She thought to herself. Shego came back with a glass of water and Kim thanked her.

"Where was I?" Shego questioned as she took a seat on the edge of her desk. Kim looked up at the woman who was now sitting right in front of her.

"Heated skin." She mumbled and she quickly took a sip of her water.

"Oh right!" Shego announced. She got up and closed the distance between them. Kim almost dropped her glass of water at the close proximity and just stared back at Shego. The woman leaned in close and her lips were just inches away from Kim's ear.

"You kiss your way down and her muscles will tighten underneath your touch. She'll tremble underneath your soft lips as she anticipates and waits for your next move." Shego's breathe tickled Kim's ear and the red head closed her eyes at the feeling.

"Show me." She whispered. She felt Shego move away and opened her eyes. The woman held out a hand and she hesitantly accepted it. Shego guided her to her desk and motioned for Kim to sit on it. The red head sat down on the edge of the desk and Shego stepped in between her legs. She moved her lips to Kim's ear again and resumed her story.

"You stop at her underwear and slowly hook your fingers into it." Shego's left hand went up to Kim's waist and remained there. "You pull them down, not too slow and not too fast. Once her underwear is gone you go back up and kiss her." She said and she placed a light kiss on Kim's ear.

"You kiss her and while you're kissing her you start working on removing her bra. You unclasp it and break the kiss softly as you make a move to remove the garment." Her other hand moved up from Kim's calve to her thigh and stopped underneath her skirt on her small shorts. She pulled Kim as close as possible without pulling her off of the desk. Doing that she closed almost all the distance between their bodies and she continued her story in a low voice.

"Once her bra is removed you give her the chance to undo you from your remaining garments. She'll remove your underwear slowly just like you did and once you're freed from your underwear you focus on her breasts. You fondle them by using your mouth, your tongue and your hands. Not too rough, gentle at first and you can end it with a nip or two." Shego said and the hand on Kim's waist moved to the girl's back. Her other hand moved to Kim's lower back and Shego gently pushed herself into Kim.

Kim suppressed a moan as her body came in full contact with Shego's slightly warmer one. She could just picture herself on a bed while Shego worked her magic on her. _This was definitely a good idea._ She thought to herself as she placed her chin on Shego's shoulder.

"After you've fondled her breasts you settle down between her legs. You slowly trace her outer lips with your fingers enjoying her wetness. She gasps lightly and pushes herself towards you, urging you to go on." Shego lifted Kim slightly and the red head immediately wrapped her legs around her waist. The hand on Kim's lower back slipped down and underneath Kim's skirt. Shego gave her ass a gentle squeeze and she heard Kim's breath hitch in her throat.

A small smile graced her face as she lowered Kim back on the desk and she continued.

"You don't tease her too long because you don't want her to become inpatient. So you slowly, with her permission, slip your finger into her. She'll probably make a sound but just go on. Slip your finger deep into her wet passage and start a slow rhythm." Shego pulled back a bit and moved her hand to Kim's stomach. She felt the muscles tighten underneath her touch and slowly slipped her hand down between Kim's legs.

The red head gasped softly and almost automatically pushed herself against Shego's hand.

"Once you think she's ready you add another finger and if you want a third one. You keep up your slow pace at first but intensify your rhythm as you go." Shego whispered cupping Kim's sex through the shorts she was wearing. She slowly rubbed her hand up and down knowing it would give Kim the pleasure she desperately needed. She could feel Kim's need seeping through the shorts and it took her a few seconds to get herself under control.

"Your pace goes faster and faster, your fingers moving in and out of her ever wetter getting sex. She moans loudly at the intense pleasure and you slowly move your head down. You place your mouth over her clit and slowly suck on it." Shego's hand was rubbing up against Kim's sex, her rhythm getting faster and faster. She captured Kim's earlobe in her mouth and nipped and sucked on it lightly. Kim wrapped her arms around Shego's upper body and tried to suppress every sound that tried to escape her lips.

"You move your tongue against her clit and heighten her pleasure. Her legs wrap around your head urging you not to stop. You can feel her inner walls clench around your fingers and you know she's close." She whispered in a low voice. Kim moved against Shego's hand pushing herself closer to the edge. Shego's hand continued her fast pace and she started placing kisses below Kim's ear, moving to her neck.

"She's so close, her insides suck your fingers deeper into her and you can almost smell that she's about to come. You continue to stimulate her clit with your tongue and you can feel her muscles tremble." Kim moaned loudly into Shego's ear and just like in the story she could feel her own muscles tremble. The sensation of Shego's hand rubbing against her most secret place was overwhelming.

"Then it happens, she comes, her eyes are closed and her orgasm washes through her. She screams your name." Shego whispered quickening her pace just a bit more.

"Kim." Shego moaned breathy into Kim's ear and that's when it hit Kim. The red head climaxed, she threw her head back and Shego's name escaped her mouth as a scream. Her muscles trembled and she panted as she came down from her orgasm. She slumped against Shego, breathing heavily against her neck. She pushed the girl back slightly, supporting her as she calmed down.

"And that." Shego whispered placing a kiss on Kim's cheek. "Is how." She said placing a kiss on her other cheek. "You make love." She captured Kim's lips and the red head eagerly returned it even though she hadn't caught her breath yet. Their lips moved together and Shego slipped her tongue into Kim's mouth. The kiss deepened as their tongues danced but regretfully it got broken because Kim was out of breath. She panted slightly before she looked up at Shego.

"I…. I should go." She panted moving out of Shego's embrace. She straightened her clothes and got her bag. She was about to open the door when she felt a hand on her arm. She looked back and her eyes met Shego's emerald eyes. Shego gently pulled her back into her arms and Kim automatically dropped her bag.

"See you again sometime soon?" Shego asked gently and Kim nodded in reply. Shego smiled and leaned down capturing Kim's lips in a small fast kiss. The kiss ended and she let Kim go. The red head got her bag again and headed for the door.

"Thanks for everything Shego, I'll see you soon." Kim whispered happily. She opened the door and stepped outside, she could feel Shego's gaze on her back. She turned around and grinned at the woman.

"It was great." She murmured her facing turning bright red and she quickly walked away. Shego just stared at the spot where she had been standing with a goofy grin on her face.

"Of course it was." She whispered. She locked her office at a quarter passed 6 and went home with one thought on her mind. _I definitely chose the right job._

_THE END_

* * *

_Yes this was my.. short.. one-shot... loving story.. XD _

_No I don't really know if it goes like that.. I just made it up =P I figured it would be something like that.. so XD_

_I thank you for reading this story.. and I hope it was worth it.. (even if it was just a bit)_


End file.
